


Cuffed Verse Drabble - "Wild"

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Cuffed Verse [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Blaine, M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: Blaine often finds himself several steps ahead of where he’d planned to be, following instinct even as it overrides sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my "One-Word Prompts" series (and cross-posted to that chaptered story). The prompt was "wild!"
> 
> Takes place between Chapters 1 and 2 ("Throw Away the Key" and "Cuffed"), when the boys have just properly met each other.

Blaine hadn’t prepared for this scenario when Puck called him over to the bleachers, not while he was plucking up the courage to finally _say something_ to Kurt instead of just pining after him from afar. His mind is racing, trying to figure out what to do next now that this boy has completely blindsided him. He’s asked Kurt out for coffee, flirted with him, offered to loan him his clothes, for fuck’s sake– 

But now they’re here, still alone under the bleachers, resting in a tense little patch of quiet. Kurt Hummel – _the_  Kurt Hummel, the tall, gorgeous, pierced and pink-haired Skank with the piercing blue stare and lightning wit, Kurt Hummel, the walking thunderstorm who Blaine has been scared to talk to for weeks – is in Blaine’s arms, pinned between Blaine’s chest and the bars of the bleachers behind him. They’re just standing there, staring at each other as Kurt’s jeans dangle from the bars by an old pair of handcuffs, neither knowing what to say. 

Blaine often finds himself several steps ahead of where he’d planned to be, following instinct even as it overrides sense. And now that he’s here, now that Kurt has flipped the script and put them in this position, it feels as though Blaine’s bravado has run out. Kurt is… well, ‘wild’ is the only word coming to mind, bucking all convention and all of Blaine’s attempts to be suave and confident, letting Blaine pull him out of his own clothing and leave it there as a means of escape rather than tracking Puck down for the keys, as though that was the obvious, sensible thing to do.

Maybe it was. Blaine doesn’t know. Something has ignited here, something he couldn’t have expected no matter how much he’s daydreamed about Kurt and what he would be like ever since the first day he saw him. Blaine can’t put his finger on it. He knows absolutely nothing about Kurt, except that the mere sight of a person has never been so… so…

Kurt smirks at him with a bemused little arch to his neat eyebrows. “Anderson?”

Blaine snaps to attention, realizing at that moment that while he’s been spaced out and pondering his feelings, he’s also been clutching Kurt’s waist as though he’s the one in a vulnerable position here. Kurt, still casually leaning against the bars with no pants on and with his hands casually resting on Blaine’s shoulders, doesn’t seem fazed by any of this. 

“Second-guessing that coffee?” Kurt asks, tilting his head and laughing softly. 

Blaine’s too deep in his own head to hear Kurt’s nerves. His own laugh is self-deprecating when he replies, “Hey, cut me some slack. You just… surprised me. I promise, no take-backs.”

Kurt shrugs and pushes himself off the bars, slipping past Blaine as he walks back towards the school. “If you insist,” he calls over his shoulder, pulling off his gray hoodie and tying it around his waist to cover himself. “Come on, Anderson, before I change _my_  mind.” 

It’s a strange sensation, Blaine muses, for the storm and the lighthouse to be one in the same. He follows Kurt out from under the bleachers, grinning to himself at the thought. He’s being dramatic, and he knows that, but he also knows that something thrillingly, _frighteningly_ real is happening here. He can feel it.


End file.
